Laughing Matters
by Lal Soong
Summary: Data finds a love interest and is jealous when he realizes Riker is also interested in her.


"Laughing Matters"  
A Star Trek: The Next Generation Story  
By Lal Soong  


Part One: The Commission 

The yellow-eyed android, Commander Data, stared out his window as another shuttlecraft entered Earth's atmosphere. _Is this the right one? _he wondered. Even his android eyes could not make out the letters. His internal clock told him that the _Galileo_ was no more than a few minutes late, but with his emotions chip, he found it difficult to wait. He wondered if a small child felt as anxious waiting for a birthday party. He decided he would ask Deanna--once she got here. 

He turned away from the window and walked over to his bed where he'd left his suitcases. He had accumulated many items during the past several months, some as gifts from students and fellow colleagues, and could not bear to part with any of them. He opened one of his away bags removing his pipe. Without lighting it, he placed it in his mouth. He had taken to smoking his pipe more regularly, because he believed it projected an intellectual image. The pipe had been a gift from Geordi La Forge. Thinking about his best friend, he smiled at the thought of seeing Geordi again. 

Geordi would show up shortly along with the others. Except Picard. It saddened Data to know Picard could not make the christening of the new _Enterprise-E_, but Picard had already been placed in command of another starship, the Nova-class _Stargazer_. Data missed everyone terribly, but had managed to keep in contact with them through subspace messages. The irony that he'd finally installed his emotions chip only to find himself separated from those he considered his closest friends did not escape him. 

He had been pleased when he learned that Geordi had been placed in charge of a project to build the new _Enterprise_. Production of Nova-Class starships had been sped up after the demise of Starfleet's flagship. Many felt as though Starfleet were crippled without a ship it could call _Enterprise._ This feeling pervaded even though two other Galaxy-class ships, the _Valiant_ and the _Galaxy_, itself, still remained intact. So upon learning of the destruction of the flagship, Starfleet Headquarters immediately approved a plan to triple the number of people working on designing and building three new Nova-Class starships. They were the _Nova, the Stargazer, _and of course, _the Enterprise._

Spot jumped onto the bed and onto Data's open away bag, meowing at her master. The android picked up his cat and holding her at his chest, heard her purr contentedly. 

"I am grateful to have had you with me, my friend," Data said. "I know you have finally grown accustom to calling this place home, but sadly we will be leaving it behind shortly. Our new home will be aboard the _Enterprise_." Data lifted his cat up and smiled at her. "Does that make you happy? I must warn you, though, that it will not be the same as the old _Enterprise_. However, we will be among friends. . .friends we have not seen in so long. 

Since that fateful day six months ago when the _Enterprise-D _had been destroyed, Data had transferred to Starfleet Academy where he had been teaching under the mathematics department. His students enjoyed his witticisms, something, for the first time in his android existence, that came quite easily to him. He found teaching fulfilling, not just because it gave him an opportunity to share the vast knowledge he had accumulated, but also because it provided the opportunity to help others and make new friends. 

Now he was being transferred again, and he would miss his students. 

"_Snyder to Commander Data," _the lieutenant said over the commlink. 

"Data here," the android said, tapping his commbadge. 

"_Commander, the Galileo has arrived._" 

"I am on my way." Data tapped his commbadge again, deactivating it. He set his cat down. Stepping out of his quarters, he walked quickly through the corridor and onto the turbolift. He was eager to see Deanna. "Computer, ground floor." 

As he proceeded to the ground floor and across the campus to the docking bay, Data reminisced about his friends. His emotions chip had allowed him to grow closer to all his friends, but none more than Deanna Troi. Once having always addressed her as counselor, the now-feeling Data had abandoned formality, thinking and calling his dear friend by her personal name, Deanna. She and her fiance, Lieutenant Commander Worf, had stayed behind at Starfleet longer than the others. He was grateful to her for helping him through the difficult weeks that had followed the chip implantation. He now felt that he had obtained an emotional balance; he could now truly interact on a Human level. Data had last seen Deanna and Worf at their wedding. Everyone from the senior staff of the old _Enterprise-D_ had attended. It was, to say the least, an interesting ceremony, giving Deanna's Betazoid background. After they had gone on an extended honeymoon, Deanna and Worf contacted Data, letting him know that they had joined her mother and Alexander on Betazed. They were living in a two-story home near the university where Deanna had earned her psychology degree. Deanna had been counseling Starfleet officers stationed there, while Worf had taken a governmental position, heading one of the security branches. From Worf's messages, Data had the impression that Worf wasn't totally satisfied with life on Betazed and was looking forward to returning to active Starfleet duty. 

That day had finally arrived. 

"Worf, Deanna," Data greeted them as he stepped into the docking bay. He offered Deanna a hug, feeling enormous joy as she accepted. They were no longer aboard the _Enterprise-D_, but nonetheless, Data had a sense of returning home. 

"How are you, Data?" she asked. 

"I have been doing wonderfully. My classes have proven to be an exciting change of pace. However, I find it more to my liking to serve aboard a starship." 

"As do I," Worf agreed. "A warrior's place is out among the stars, protecting his captain." 

"At the Academy I teach a number of interesting students who come from diverse backgrounds, but meeting new lifeforms, tackling the vast enigmas of the unexplored portion of the galaxy--that is what my heart longs for." Data clutched his chest to emphasize his words. "It is the only way of life that truly makes me happy, gives me a sense of completeness, of belonging, of--" 

"Data," Deanna interrupted, "we do share your passion, but I think we'd be more comfortable if we found someplace to sit before we continue this conversation." 

"Ah, by all means." Data gestured for them to follow him. He began walking toward the door only to turn around in mid-stride to say, "Would Nailor's Bar be suitable?" Deanna nodded. "Having spent two hundred seventeen total hours there, I have deduced that it lacks some of the ambiance Ten-Forward possessed." He shook his head, trying to keep his emotions at bay. "I miss Guinan terribly."   
  


Some hours later, William Riker and Geordi La Forge arrived together, followed by Dr. Beverly Crusher, who had taken passage on a medical supply ship. They gathered in Nailor's Bar. Nailor was a Bolian, the same race as Mot, the barber who had served aboard the _Enterprise-D_. Nailor's was usually quite busy, and today was no exception. Most of the patrons were Human, but a few Vulcans and members of other races showed up regularly. 

Will approached the bar and said, "I'll have a Zeldorian Brandy." 

While he waited, he turned to admire the woman sitting beside him. She had long ebony hair and was wearing a red dress that left little to the imagination. She smiled and the expression in her eyes seemed particularly inviting. 

"I haven't seen you around here before," she said, taking him in from head to toe, "but then I've only been on Earth for a week." 

"I just got here an hour ago," he replied with a grin. He accepted his drink from Nailor. "I'm here to take command of the new _U.S.S. Enterprise_ _1701-E_." 

"Ah huh," she said, growing distant and picking up her drink. She looked away from Riker as though he were no longer interesting. 

After a moment, Riker said, "You have a nice day," and walked away. 

"Oh, I will, Captain," the woman said when he was out of hearing range, and then enjoyed her drink. 

Riker approached Deanna and Worf's table. "It appears that marriage agrees with you," he said, sitting down across from them. Deanna studied Will, his expression, his mood, but sensed nothing other than sincerity from her old Imzadi. "I hear you've been staying on Betazed." He gulped down half his drink before setting the glass on the table. "Living so close to Lwaxana must have been quite a challenge for you, Worf." 

"The woman--" Worf began only to break off with a heavy sigh. "She is a good friend to Alexander." 

"Is that where Alexander is now?" 

"We decided it would be best if Alexander stayed with my mother for a while," Deanna replied. She could not hide her pleasure with Worf. Despite the friction between him and her mother, he was sincerely trying to compromise. "At least until we're settled on the new _Enterprise."_

"That's probably not a bad idea." 

"How has Alexander adapted to life on Betazed?" Beverly asked, having heard the last part of their conversation, as she walked up to them. 

"Most of the young students on Betazed have never left the planet," Deanna replied, "and have not had any previous experiences interacting with Klingons." 

"My son has conducted himself in an honorable manner," Worf added. 

"He's managed to make a few new friends. We are very proud of the way he has adapted." 

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by piano music. They turned in its direction to see Data sitting at the piano bench with Geordi standing beside him. They began singing "On Top of Spaghetti," an old children's parody from 20th-Century Earth. Laughing, Will, Beverly, Deanna, and even Worf walked over to them and joined in on the silly song. It was great to have their family back together. Soon they would board their new home, the Nova-class _Enterprise-E._

The woman in the red dress stood up from the bar and took a long look at their group before exiting. 

* * * *   
  


A huge crowd gathered in the docking bay for the christening ceremony of the new _Enterprise_. Among them were most of the officers assigned to the crew, people who had worked on its construction, and a few high-ranking admirals. Many of them were wearing the jumpsuit uniforms, which were becoming more standard over the less-comfortable suits worn previously. The bay grew clamorous with the celebration as everyone broke into vociferous small groups. The party only quieted long enough for Admiral Parson's speech. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said, "I'm sure we are all quite excited to be here today. It's not everyday that Starfleet launches a new flagship." This received nods of approval and horrendous applause. "Furthermore," Parson continued once the uproar had tapered off, "it is my great honor to present command of this new ship to one of our finest officers. He has proven his command capability on several occasions, most notably during the Borg attack at Wolf 359." Parson turned toward Riker, each of them smiling broadly. "Commander William T. Riker, I hereby promote you to the rank of captain and offer you the command of the Federation Starship _U.S.S. Enterprise 1701-E_. Do you accept this assignment?" 

Riker approached the mike. "I accept it gladly and thank you, Admiral." He shook Admiral Parson's hand, and everyone immediately broke out into applause again. 

"Shall we take a look at your new ship?" the admiral asked, still grinning. 

"I'd be delighted." 

This was the moment Riker had been striving toward his entire career and now that it had arrived, he embraced it with a little apprehension and longing, but most of all with a feeling of triumph. He had enjoyed working under Captain Jean-Luc Picard for seven and a half years, but knew that it could not compare to having his own command. 

As he and Admiral Parson led the christening party toward the new majestic ship, Riker marveled at its design. Although the Nova-class design was about the same size as its predicessor, it was physically quite different. Riker had never felt so much excitement in all his life. This was his ship to command, to take out into the unknown! _She's a beauty,_ Riker thought. 

Parson stepped up to the operations control booth and opened the ship's main shuttlebay door before disconnecting the computer link-up between the ship and Starfleet Headquarters. He returned to Captain Riker's side. "It is only fitting, Will," he said, "that the captain be the first to step into his newly christened ship." He gestured for Riker to step forward. 

Smiling, Will stepped inside the new ship, running his hands along first the door, then the walls. He wandered to the center of the bay and turned full circle. In many ways, this ship was much like its predecessor, its main difference coming in the saucer section, which with its angular design, could no longer truly be referred to as a saucer. The engine aboard this ship, though roughly the same size, was predicted to be nearly fifteen percent more efficient than the one housed inside a Galaxy-Class starship. Riker had been told all this and more by a very excited chief engineer, but what he knew most about the new _Nova-Class Enterprise-E_ was that it was his and it was home. He felt great to finally be home. 

Quickly, crew members began wandering in. First came Commander Data, who would be serving as his first officer. The android grinned broadly as he examined the bay from every angle. He nodded enthusiastically, obviously eager to serve under Riker's command. Next Worf and Deanna came in followed by Beverly and Geordi. Worf would now serve in Data's old position as second officer, while the others would resume the positions they had held on the _Enterprise-D_. Behind them, among a group of varied personnel, Lieutenant Mylanos, who had just received a promotion as chief security officer, Doctor Selar and Lieutenant Barclay wandered in. 

Will approached the podium, which had been set up especially for the captain's first speech to his crew. He reflected for a moment as he thought about the time several years ago when Captain Jean-Luc Picard had addressed the crew in the same manner. He had not been there to witness it firsthand, but had reviewed the recording afterward. Picard was an incredible man. Riker only hoped he could live up to command responsibility. 

"Ladies and gentlemen--crew members of the new _Starship Enterprise_, we are about to embark on an incredible journey. I know many of you have served aboard other starships--I even recognize a few familiar faces." He paused to smile. "But no matter how many starships you've served on--or how many you will serve on after this one--you have never encountered the mysteries and the adventures that you will on the new _Enterprise_." 

The crew broke out into applause. When they quieted down, Riker said, "Everybody, to your stations!" 

Riker waited for everyone to leave the shuttlebay before stepping away from the podium. He paused, spending a few minutes gazing at _his_ ship and dreaming about the journeys they would share. Sighing heavily, he then went through the door. He was amazed at how familiar the corridors seemed. "Welcome home, Captain," he told himself. 

He passed Turbolift One and slowly continued. The Bridge would wait for him. He entered Turbolift Three, though it didn't connect with the Bridge and instructed it to take him to engineering. The turbolift brought him to the upper level of engineering. He walked up to the railing and peered down at the crew members busily familiarizing themselves with the new ship. 

A phaser blast resulting in a warp core breech had destroyed the other ship, Riker remembered shuddering. _Geordi promises that this engine will be fifteen percent more efficient,"_ he reassured himself. This ship would not be so easily destroyed. 

The chief engineer looked up. "Captain, is there a problem?" 

"No, Geordi," Riker replied, approaching the rung ladder and taking the first step down. "I just wanted to get to know my ship before we're underway." He reached the bottom step and walked toward Geordi. "It may be superstitious, but I think it's a good idea to become friends with her before I order her out on our first mission." 

"I understand, sir. I'd feel the same way in your shoes, especially when it's your first mission as captain." 

"I know I assumed the role of captain on more than one occasion," Riker mused, wishing he couldn't remember their dealings with the Borg or the time they'd thought Captain Picard was dead when he'd really been infiltrating a group of space pirates. "It's just that this time, once we're out there, there really is no turning back. This ship is mine--for keeps." 

A woman walked up to them with a data padd. She was tall, medium build with long ebony hair pulled back in a ponytail. "I've finished the diagnostics you requested, Commander," she said, handing Geordi the padd. 

"Thanks, Lieutenant." 

"Captain," she said, "I wanted to let you know how honored I feel to be working under your command." 

"Don't worry, Lieutenant. I'm sure we'll find plenty to keep you showing your gratitude every step of the way. You look familiar. Have we met before?" 

"Lieutenant Angela Grunland, sir. I believe you ordered a Zeldorian brandy earlier." 

Will smiled, fondly remembering the encounter at Nailor's Bar. "I almost didn't recognize you without the red dress." 

"I'm still in red, Captain." 

This received a shake from La Forge, who, embarrassed, looked away from them. 

"Yes, indeed." Taken aback, Riker wasn't sure what else to say. He was the captain, dammit! He should be giving her orders, not allowing her to make him feel like a school-aged boy. 

"Don't worry, Captain. Wearing this uniform means a lot to me. I won't disappoint you." 

"I'm glad to hear that. Now if you will excuse me, I think I'm needed on the Bridge." He went to Turbolift Two, pleased to have dismissed Angela as abruptly as she had him on their first encounter. 

Geordi examined the readout on the data padd. "Lieutenant, what is this?" 

"The diagnostics, sir. I by-passed minor subroutines that aren't part of the main system to increase time efficiency." 

"You were told to run a Level-One diagnostics. I expected you to follow through on that order." 

"But I was only trying to save time. It's a waste to--" 

"This is not a game we're playing, Lieutenant." He handed her back the data padd. "Now, run a full diagnostics and show me how important that uniform really is to you." 

"Yes, sir," Angela said coolly and turned to leave. 

* * * * *   
  


Riker stepped onto the Bridge and sat in the captain's chair. "Mr. Data?" he said, turning toward his android first officer. 

"All systems are on-line and functioning within normal parameters, sir." 

"Good. Then Ensign Travis, take us out of dock and on my order engage at warp five." 

"Aye, sir," the ensign replied. 

Everyone watched the main viewer as the ship pulled away from the docking bay. It would be a long time before any of them saw Earth again. 

"Engage."   
  


_Captain's Log, Stardate 49136.3_

_ This is my first official log as captain aboard the Enterprise-E. After months of eagerly awaiting this ship's completion, we are finally underway. We will be picking up a diplomat and his aides from the planet Restur and will be escorting them to the planet Tausus in the Averyon Sector where he is needed to negotiate the continued peace in that sector._   
  
  
  
  
  


Part Two: The Game Begins   
  
  
  
  
  


Inside the game room, people were playing three-dimensional chess, poker, and various games of skill and coordination. After two days of duty, Commander Data and Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge walked in just as a ball came bouncing across their path. Catching the ball, Data smiled warmly at the young girl who came running up to retrieve it. He tossed her the ball, and she ran off back to her friends. 

"My, children are so full of energy," the android commented as though he were not. 

"Yeah right," Geordi replied. "Could you end the suspense and tell me what you brought me in here for?" 

"Ah." Data raised his hand, gesturing for his friend to follow him. They walked over to a table on the far side of the room. On the table was a three- dimensional board with several small wooden pieces, some painted red and others blue, distributed across four levels. 

"What is it?" Geordi asked, cocking his head to look at it from differing angles. 

"It is a game," Data replied. 

"I figured that much out. But what's the object?" 

"Quadro Squares," came a woman's voice, and Data and Geordi turned in her direction to see a woman in a red uniform, with lieutenant's pips. 

Data studied her beauty and quickly accessed several passages from romance novels referring to beauty. The words "soft" and "supple" appeared in many passages. _That describes her adequately,_ he decided. 

"It parallels 3-D chess, only it's much more complex," she continued as she walked over to them. "Many spend months just learning the rules of the game, then years mastering it. It's quite an obsession." Her smile faltered as she turned toward Geordi. "Commander La Forge, I hope I'm not being rude." 

"What would make you think that?" Geordi asked, without sincerity. 

"Really, Commander, we are off duty." 

She held out her hand to Data. "Lieutenant Angela Grunland. I work in engineering." Data shook her hand. "You must be Commander Data. 

"How did you guess? Was it my charming personality? Or my handsome face?" Geordi shook his head, hoping Angela wouldn't answer the question. "Seriously, I am happy to meet you. You and Geordi must have already met during the Beta shift." 

"We've already made our introductions," Geordi said. "Let's just hope tomorrow goes a little smoother." 

"It will," Angela replied, placing her arms behind her back and looking away from the chief engineer. "I must tell you, Commander Data, that I've read every article ever written about you in cyberneticists journals. If find you quite fascinating." 

"Then you have me at a disadvantage, for all I know of you are your name--and your beauty." Sitting down at the table, Data asked, "Are we to assume that you know how to play this game?" 

Angela's expression changed to one of enthusiasm as she turned toward Data. "I've been playing it since I was seven years old when a Tetrelli gave me one as a gift. The Tetrellis invented the game. They're masters at it." 

Data cocked his head in his android-way as he scanned his programming for any reference to Tetrellis. "I have never heard of the Tetrelli. Where did you encounter them?" 

"It is not surprising that Starfleet hasn't released the files on the Tetrellis," Angela said as she pulled up a chair and began moving the wooden pieces. "They are a race of xenophobes." She gestured for Data to make the next move. 

Geordi eyed the woman suspiciously. He could usually tell when a Human was lying, because their infrared coloring fluctuated. "But if their files are supposed to be classified," Geordi said, "then you shouldn't be telling us about them." 

She looked up at him stoutly refusing to acknowledge his challenge. Her projected infrared remained within normal range and yet, Geordi couldn't shake the feeling that she was lying. 

"Don't worry about it, my friend," Data said, as he made his move. "She has not revealed anything more than their name and without the exact coordinates of their planet, we would probably not discover them for a thousand years." He patted her on the arm and winked at her. "Your turn, my dear." 

Geordi shook his head, wondering if having emotions made an android just as vulnerable as any Human. He could solve logic problems or complex puzzles many times faster than anyone else aboard the _Enterprise_, but he could be fooled as easily as the next person. 

"Data, I'm going. You seem to have found another gaming partner." 

Without looking at La Forge, Data used his hand like a mouth, saying, "Bye, bye Geordi." He and Angela laughed at one another like two infatuated teenagers. 

"Yeah, right," Geordi said and walked away.   
  


Three days later, Data was summoned by the Captain to meet him in Transporter Room Three. They had reached Restur and Benyan and his aids were ready to beam aboard. Data arrived in dress uniform as per protocol and stood beside Riker in front of the transporter console. Riker only took a moment before ordering the ensign behind the console to energize, but in that moment, Data realized the emotional price at stake beyond the political one. If they didn't get Diplomat Benyan at Tausus in time, thousands, possibly even millions could die in a resulting war. For a brief moment, the android was overwhelmed by grief. Then Benyan and his aides appeared on the transporter pad and Data suppressed the emotion. 

"Welcome aboard, Benyan," Riker said. 

"Thank you, Captain," the Diplomat replied, stepping off the transporter pad. He was in his sixties and his blond beard, speckled with grey, matched his thick hair. He pointed to the woman on his left. "This is Kinau, and," pointing to the woman on his right, "this is Afiela." 

The women stepped off the transporter pad, but remained one step behind the diplomat. They both stood about the same height, five and a half feet tall, and had medium frames, while Kinau had long blond hair and Afiela long brunette hair. Loose white robes clung to their bodies. 

"Data," Riker said, "I want you to entertain Benyan while he's aboard." 

"Aye, sir." 

Benyan raised a hand. "If you don't mind, Captain, Commander, I'd like to rest inside my guest quarters. You can entertain me tomorrow." 

"As you wish," Data replied, gesturing for the diplomat and his aides to follow him onto the aft turbolift. 

_Captain's log, supplemental_

_ We have picked up Diplomat Benyan and his two aides and are now headed for Tausus, where hopefully, in twelve days, Benyan will be able to uphold a peace treaty agreement and prevent the resurgent of a century-old war. I only hope nothing stands in our way of arriving on time._   
  


That evening, Data stepped into Ten-Forward and looked around. Angela was waiting for him at the bar. Although he had only met her a few days ago, they had spent all their off-duty time together playing games ever since, and he felt as though he already knew her quite well. He stepped up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, said, "Guess who!" 

"Data," she said as she turned to face him, "I'm so glad you could join me." 

"Everything on the Bridge is fairly routine at the moment." He sat on the stool beside her. "Which in and of itself could be construed as an anomaly." He laughed at his own joke. 

"I wish I could say the same thing about engineering. Commander La Forge really likes to work his people. Or is it just me?" 

"Geordi takes pride in knowing that his engines are working at optimum. Perhaps a little recreation would help take your mind off your troubles. What game would you like to play today?" 

Angela smiled wickedly. "What has several hands, a pot belly, and grows flush on occasion?" 

"You wish to play poker?" 

"I hear Captain Riker likes to get a game going every Tuesday night." 

"Indeed. And you, of course, would like to join in." 

"I'm never one to miss out on a good game." 

"The captain's games start at 2100 hours. That is one hour and thirteen minutes from now. Would you like time to freshen up?" 

"I wouldn't mind changing out of my uniform," Angela replied. 

"Good. I have something I would like to do as well. I will meet you in your quarters in one hour." 

* * * * *   
  


"Could I speak with you alone, please?" Data asked Deanna after she had invited him into her quarters. 

Deanna turned toward Worf who was sitting on the sofa. He nodded his understanding and stood to step into their bedroom. 

"What did you wish to see me about?" Deanna asked, gesturing for Data to sit on the sofa. 

"I need your advice," he replied as they sat down. "Yesterday, I met someone, a Lieutenant Angela Grunland. She works under Geordi in engineering. She is a fascinating woman, has an uncanny sense of humor, loves playing games and reading classical literature. I have heard about 'love at first sight,' but having no experience by which to base my feelings toward her on, I am unsure how to proceed." 

Deanna sighed. "I knew this would happen eventually. Data, my advice to you is to relax, enjoy the time you spend together, explore common interests, and most of all, take things slowly. There's no need to rush a relationship. If you and Angela are meant for one another, it'll happen." 

"We have not yet officially had our first date. Would it be considered inappropriate to take her to the poker game tonight?" 

"Did you ask her how she felt about going to a poker game?" 

"She asked me if I would take her." 

Deanna chuckled. "Then, Data, you have nothing to worry about. If she asked to go to the game, then it's what she really wants to do." 

Data reflected on this for a moment. "But if we are not alone, then it is not really a date, is it?" 

"Maybe Angela would be more comfortable with others around--and perhaps you would as well." 

Data nodded. "Thank you, Deanna. As usual, you have provided me with the correct insight to allay my fears." He stood. "I shall see you at the poker game." 

"And I will look forward to meeting Angela." 

* * * * *   
  


"New deck," Riker said, holding up the cards. "I thought it only fitting to have new cards for our first official poker game aboard the new _Enterprise._" 

Geordi, Worf, Deanna, and Lieutenant Mylanos were sitting around the table. Their chips were even, but that would change very quickly once the game got underway. 

The door swished open and Data entered with Lieutenant Angela Grunland. They took the two vacant seats, Data beside Geordi and Angela beside the captain. 

"Fancy meeting you again," Riker said to Angela. 

Angela smiled and Data placed his hand atop hers. The gesture seemed almost casual and yet it aptly conveyed a message. Riker could not get used to an emotional Data--that Data could actually feel jealousy. He looked at Deanna and noticed concern in her expression as well. Did she feel Data was moving too quickly into a relationship for his emotional development? If only he could sense emotions as well as she did. 

"Captain, I believe the honor of the first deal should be yours," Geordi said totally oblivious to the silent conversation. 

Riker was never so relieved to have the tension broken. "We'll be playing five-card stud," he said, dealing everyone their first card. "The ante is ten." 

Everyone tossed in their chips. 

Mylanos proved incapable of bluffing and ran out of chips after a few hands. "I have the early shift tomorrow, anyway," he conceded and stood to leave. 

Geordi had the next deal. "I'll probably be joining you soon, Devan," he told the lieutenant as he counted his own meager pile. He began dealing the cards out. "The game's five card draw and deuces are wild. No ante." 

"Are you afraid your pile can't withstand an ante?" Riker asked. 

"No, sir," Geordi replied and grabbed a few chips. "Make that an ante of twenty, with deuces still wild." 

Everyone saw the ante, then picked up their cards. 

"Five," Worf said, tossing in a red chip. 

Deanna matched his bid. 

Data studied everyone's faces, wondering if he should raise the bid. He could not tell, from the expressions around the table, what anyone held. I'll see your five and raise you ten." 

Angela and Riker quickly tossed in their chips. Having the largest piles, both could easily afford the gamble. The others took slightly longer to decide, but matched Data's bid as well. 

Worf and Deanna each discarded three cards, Data two and Geordi four. Everyone turned toward Riker and Angela, neither of whom had yet discarded. 

"I'll take two," Riker said, setting down the cards. 

"One," Angela said confidently. 

Riker smiled at her, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the android. Data tried to conceal his jealousy, but maintaining a stoic face at that moment was more difficult than bluffing with a bad hand. He glanced at Deanna, and she eyed him with concern. She could sense his turmoil, but Data knew she wouldn't say anything until they were alone. 

Geordi dealt out the new cards to everyone, then picked up his own. "I fold," he said. 

Data had two kings, a ten, an eight, and a deuce. With deuces wild, that meant he had three-of-a-kind. Maybe if he won a hand or two against Angela, Riker wouldn't be so interested in her. 

"I'm in," Worf said, and I will bid. . .twenty-five." He counted out the chips and tossed them in. 

Deanna looked at her husband, obviously wondering if he really had a good hand. Worf bent his cards inward. His expression revealed nothing. 

"I'm out," Deanna said with a sigh. 

Playfully, Worf allowed her to see his cards and neither could resist smiling, though this exchange did not reveal whether the Klingon had a descent hand or not. 

"I know a bluff when I see one," Data said, shaking his head with amusement as he tossed in his chips. 

"Yes, I do believe the Klingon has guts," Angela agreed. "I see your bid and raise you one hundred." 

Riker whistled as Angela counted out her chips. 

"Fold!" Worf said and forcefully laid his cards on the table. 

"I think I can handle that," Riker said. "And another twenty-five." 

Data did not hesitate to match the bid. 

Riker eyed Data with surprise and turned to Angela. She smiled mischievously before counting out the chips to toss them in. 

"Okay, I know when I'm beaten," Riker said, laying down his cards to reveal a pair of eights." 

"Three kings," Data said. 

"Not bad," Angela commented, "but it doesn't quite beat this." She set her cards on the table to reveal a full house. 

"I believe you've stolen the night," Riker said as Angela raked in her chips. 

"You haven't done so badly, Captain." 

"We must admit that I bluffed my way through most of my winnings." 

_And he thinks Angela is one of his prizes, _Data barely suppressed. 

* * * * *   
  


Deanna had been slightly surprised when Data requested a counseling session early the next morning. After Data had installed his emotions chip, Deanna had counseled him daily on Earth as he tackled one new emotional experience after another. When Deanna had left for her honeymoon with Worf three months later, both she and Data had been convinced that he had grown beyond the need for professional counseling. But now he was dealing with one of the strongest, darkest emotions possible, jealousy. 

"Maybe bringing Angela to the poker game wasn't such a good idea after all," Deanna conceded as she sat down. She offered Data a seat, but he was too wound up and chose to pace the office. "I did not realize she and the captain would build such a rapport. Nonetheless, I should have questioned your readiness to share Angela with others." 

"He was smiling at her all through the game," he said, gritting his teeth. "He cracked jokes, little witticisms that I know were directed at Angela." He paused, placing his hands on his hips. "Do you think I am being childish?" 

"Yes, a little." 

Data shook his head and turned away from the counselor. 

"But, Data, your entitled. Most people experience their first love when they are teenagers. Angela is your first love. You're experiencing new, unexplored feelings. It's understandable that you don't know how to react. In many ways, your emotional development has not grown beyond childlike. You must allow yourself to grow naturally, not to expect more from yourself than you're ready for." 

"But I behaved unprofessionally." 

"Data, it was just a poker game. When you return to duty in a little while, you can behave professionally." 

"That is what I am afraid of. How do I keep these feelings to myself when the captain is the person I am having a problem with? What if these emotions that I am feeling turn me into a twisted, maniacal android like Lore?" 

"You are nothing like Lore! The mere fact that you would worry about such a thing is proof of that." 

"Thank you for your confidence. I wish I felt it." 

"Give it time, Data." 

"Tell me, you use your empathic abilities whenever you meet someone new, correct?" 

"Yes. I can no more not sense a person than a sighted person can see them." 

"Then you can tell me how Angela was feeling when she was interacting with Riker. Did she like--I mean did he--were either of them attracted to the other?" 

"That would be difficult to answer with complete certainty. I can tell you that at first, Will felt a bit of animosity toward her, but that quickly turned into intrigue. Perhaps I'd go as far as to say he was developing some amorous feelings toward her. As far as Angela was concerned, however, I think she was more interested in the cards than anything else." 

Data mused over this information for a moment. Deanna hoped that he could accept Will's interest in Angela maturely. After all, their captain had not acted on his feelings. At least, she hoped Data would see it that way. 

"I don't want Angela interacting with the captain any more if it is avoidable," Data said. "I do not want to give him the opportunity to take my girl." 

"But Data, Angela is hardly your property." 

"I understand that. But she took an interest in me first! 

"I think we better schedule a regular appointment for you later in the week." 

"Thank you, Deanna. I will probably require it." 

"In the meantime, Data, try to relax."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Part Three: Tug of War   
  
  
  


Benyan wanted Data to show him and his aides a few holodeck programs and selected an Earth 1940's bar scene with a jazz band playing. 

"Would you mind if I invited a date?" Data asked. 

The diplomat chuckled. "Of course not. That's wonderful that an android would feel the need for a real date when your computer could simply conjure up one for you." 

"I assure you, Angela is far more special than any female the computer could manifest for me." 

Benyan glanced from one aid to the other, smiling warmly at them. "I agree. There's nothing like the real thing." 

So Data went to invite Angela to join them. She eagerly agreed and changed into a blue sequined evening gown. Benyan and his aids were waiting outside of Holodeck Three when Data and Angela arrived. Kinau and Afiela were wearing matching red dresses which clung to their hips and rose well above their knees. They appeared strikingly more feminine than when Data had been first introduced to them. The drastic change in dress puzzled Data, and he said so. 

"We dress to fit the occasion," Benyan explained. "Do you not approve? I can order them to change." 

The aids exchanged worried looks. Clearly, they were uncomfortable with being the center of attention. 

"No. It is I who should conform to your wishes," Data responded. "Their attire is quite appropriate for the holo program you have selected." 

The android activated the program and they stepped through the door. They sat down at a round table, away from the bar and with a good view of the band. Data found the music soothing and his companions appeared to enjoy it as well. Their conversation revolved around small talk, during which Data decided he liked Benyan. 

Then in the midst of jokes and laughter, the diplomat suddenly became serious. Turning toward Angela, he said, "Would you consider becoming an aid?" 

Tension built around the table. Holding back his anger, Data tried to convince himself--as he replayed his earlier conversation with Deanna--that jealousy would be childish at this moment. _I will not allow myself to behave like a child!_ Kinau and Afiela looked at him with compassion as though they felt much as he did. This almost confirmed that his jealousy was not unjust. 

Instead of questioning why Benyan had asked her, Angela implored, "Are all Restur aids female?" She couldn't actually be seriously considering the offer! After all, she was a member of Starfleet and couldn't so easily ignore her obligations. 

"Only if the diplomat is male." 

"Then if the diplomat is female--" 

Both aids smiled warmly at Data and he wondered if they were not flirting at him. Were they trying to cover for Benyan? 

"The aids are male. It's a complimentary relationship." 

"Angela," Data interrupted, "would you care to dance?" He stood and held his hand out to Angela, and she hesitantly accepted. 

He whisked her onto the dance floor and clung to her as they danced to the music. Even before he looked into her eyes and saw her disappointment, Data knew that he was behaving irrationally, but he could not stop himself. 

"Data!" Angela exclaimed. "You're hurting me." She wiggled out of his grip and after glaring at him, rushed out of the holodeck. 

Grappling desperately for a reasonable explanation, Data returned to his table to speak with Benyan. "I'm sorry," was all he could offer. 

"War is always easier to instigate," Benyan said calmly, "than it is to settle." 

"An appropriate analogy," Data admitted. "I will have to remedy the situation as quickly as possible. I have observed that in many cultures, women accept a gift of flowers as a peace offering. Perhaps it is the beauty or the scent that--" 

Benyan waved a hand. "My advice to you is to not over analyze the situation. Simply show her that you're apologetic for your behavior." 

"I shall do that once my obligations to you for the evening are met." 

"Go," Benyan said, ushering his hand toward the door. "I have a weakness for love." 

Data stood, ordered the computer to "exit" and rushed toward the door, only to pause before stepping out into the corridor, so he could glance back at the diplomat. It was no wonder to him now why the Tausasians had chosen this man as their peacekeeper. He left the holodeck and went to the nearest replicator.   
  


Holding a bouquet made of a mixture of flowers from various worlds, Data pressed the annunciator to Angela's quarters. 

Without a word from Angela, the door slid open and Data found her standing before him in a silky see-through nightgown. "Are those for me?" she asked Data, taking the flowers. She smelled them, her smile filled with warmth. "Come in, Data." 

"Does this mean you have forgiven me?" he asked, hesitating in the doorway. 

"Of course!" She gently grabbed him by the sleeve and coaxed him inside. 

"While I am delighted to hear, this, I do not understand why after I behaved so irrationally." 

"Data, I totally understand your situation," she said as she walked over to the replicator. She ordered a vase with water and after it materialized, she began arranging the flowers on the small table in her room. "I know that your emotions chip was only installed six months ago. The majority of sentient beings were born with emotions and yet, many of us still lapse into moments of irrationality." She cocked her head toward him, offering him a warm smile. "Why shouldn't I forgive you?" 

"Thank you, Angela, for understanding." 

Angela walked over to Data and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Your jealousy may have been justified anyway. I don't know if Benyan's asking me to become an aide was innocent or not, but he definitely chose the wrong time and place to ask me." 

"You are not consid-" 

"No, of course not! I am loyal to Starfleet. I would never resign, especially when I've come this far." 

"I am relieved to hear that." 

Data wrapped his arms around Angela and kissed her. It was not the first time he had kissed a woman, but the last time he had felt no emotion. Now he was experiencing an emotional rollercoaster! He never wanted to let Angela go. Eventually, though, she had to pull away to breath. 

"How was that?" he asked nervously. "I mean, you've surely kissed others--Humans." 

"It was fine," she replied, blushing. "It was more than fine. Stop worrying about it, Data, and just enjoy it." She initiated the kiss this time, though it didn't last as long as the first. "What do you want to do for the rest of this evening?" 

"Ambassador Benyan released me of my duties as his host for tonight, but perhaps we should return to the holodeck anyway. I promise to overlook his earlier digression. It is the rational thing to do." 

"I might even agree to dance with you--if you promise to be gentle." 

"Yes. I do not wish to be anything like my brother, Lore." 

"You had a brother! How come I never heard of him through Starfleet gossip?" 

"My brother was hardly Starfleet material," Data replied. He nodded his head toward the door, and they left her quarters. 

When they returned to the holodeck, they found their program still active, but Ambassador Benyan and his aides were no longer there. The band was playing a slow jazz tune and several of the holodeck couples were dancing. 

"Do you wish to leave?" Data asked his date. 

"No, Data," she replied. "Dance with me." 

The android happily complied, and for a long moment, they danced in silence, smiling at one another. 

"Data, why don't you tell me all about your brother." She sounded genuinely interested, almost eager, but Data, despite his heightened emotional state, did not become suspicious by this. 

"I will tell you whatever you would like to know about myself, my friends, and even my family, but I must warn you that some of the details about my brother are not all that pleasant." 

"That doesn't matter," she replied. "If you keep the bad stuff from me, then how could we ever become close?" 

"You wish to become close to me?" Data said, unable to suppress his desire for Angela. 

"Oh yes." She smiled flirtatiously and tightened her grip around him. 

He studied her expression to determine the degree of her seriousness. She was quite intent on learning about his older brother. "Lore was considered my brother, because he and I were created by the same cyberneticist, Dr. Noonien Soong. Dr. Soong built Lore first, but had to disassemble him when Lore continually upset the colonists on Omicron Theta where they lived." 

"But why didn't he just try to fix Lore? If Lore was an android like you, couldn't he just rewrite some of his programming? Why wouldn't Dr. Soong want to cure his son? People don't just let family members with a chronic disease die. They attempt to find a cure at any cost!" 

"I will not attempt to explain my Father's reasoning, since I was not present at that time. I know that he decided it would be easier to begin anew. So he created a slightly different model, myself." 

The music ended and the band leader announced that they were taking a short break. Data and Angela ordered a couple of drinks and sat down at their table. 

"So if your father designed you second, then are you saying that you are an improvement over Lore?" 

"Not entirely. Indeed when I first met Lore, he had me convinced that he was the better-designed android. Dr. Soong created me without emotions in hopes that I would be friendlier and thus more receptive to the colonists. Unfortunately, he did not get a chance to test that theory, for an being known as the Crystalline Entity, attacked Omicron Theta. It killed nearly all the colonists. Only Dr. Soong and his wife, Julian, fled in a small shuttle pod." 

"That's all very interesting." A few of the patrons began cheering on a young woman who decided to step onto the stage and perform an exotic dance for them. When they grew obnoxiously loud, Angela said, "Computer, delete holographic people." Everyone except Angela and Data disappeared, while the bar and tables remained. "Now I'll be able to hear our conversation." 

"Computer," Data said, "dim lights. That ought to improve the ambiance of this setting." 

Angela blushed--something a Human would not see in the dimness, but Data's keen android sight picked it up. "Maybe we should ask the computer to provide candles for us," she said and Data immediately instructed the computer to do so. Reaching across the table to hold Data's hand, Angela said, "So tell me, what became of Lore." 

"That is a rather long story. Are you sure you wish to hear it? Perhaps you would like to hear it another time. We could have dinner now and talk about more pleasant subjects." 

"I am a bit hungry, but Data, I do want to learn everything about you--the good and the bad and that includes your brother. I find everything about you quite fascinating." 

Data studied Angela's eyes and saw sincerity verging on eagerness. "Very well." He ordered the computer to provide them with two spaghetti dinners, with french garlic bread and red wine. 

After Angela picked up her fork and took her first bite, Data began his tale: "My history with Lore began more than thirty years after Dr. Soong disassembled him, when, as part of an away team, I beamed down to Omicron Theta. Commander La Forge discovered the secret panel that opened up into Dr. Soong's lab. After we studied the area and Dr. Soong's research, we happened upon Lore's parts. Until that day, I had no knowledge of my brother's existence. After I discussed the matter with Captain Picard and Commander Riker, we decided to reassemble my brother. Imagine my finding out that I was not alone in the universe! If only I could have felt joy back then! 

"Lore appeared quite friendly and sociable at first, but soon I discovered that he had a clandestine mission. He was, in fact, in allegiance with the Crystalline Entity. He rendered me unconscious and infiltrated the crew by pretending to be me. If it were not for the observance of young Wesley Crusher, no one would have ever realized that my brother had switched places with me. Dr. Crusher reactivated me, and I was barely able to stop Lore only moments before he could instruct the Crystalline Entity on how to overtake the ship and annihilate the crew." 

Data stopped, realizing he had probably monopolized the conversation for too long. Even if Angela truly wanted to know about Lore, she probably didn't need an overdose of information. After all, Humans could not process data as quickly and as efficiently as he could. 

Yet, Angela had sat quietly, listening and hungrily devouring her meal. She did not appear the least bit perturbed by Data's long-winded speech. 

"So how did you stop him?" she asked, sounding a bit annoyed that he had stopped. 

"I beamed him out into space." 

"So he's presumed dead?" 

"A little over two years later, he was beamed aboard a Pakled ship. I encountered him again when Dr. Soong activated homing devices located in each of our neural nets. Dr. Soong had intended to install the original emotions chip into my positronic brain at that time, but Lore stole the ship. I did not see or hear from him again for another three years." He paused, thoughts of his brother in league with the Borg brought up painful, angry memories. 

"Go on," she coaxed. 

"I am not sure I can," he replied, choking back his sobs. "My final encounter with my brother was quite painful. He used the emotions chip to lure me into joining him and the Borg in an attempt to bring war upon the Federation. I felt anger. It was the only emotion Lore would permit me to feel! I was so close to killing my best friend Geordi, so close to killing them all." Data brought his hands to his head and looked down at his untouched food. He began crying freely. 

Angela grasped his arm gently, and sliding out of her seat, she came over to comfort him. "If I'd realized Lore was such a thorn in your history, I wouldn't have insisted that he tell me all the details. I'm so sorry, my dearest." 

Data ceased his whimpering, and tear-streaked, he looked up at Angela. "You called me dearest. How can it be? We have only known each other for a few days and already we are like matter and anti-matter, in perfect sync with one another." 

Angela chuckled. "A most interesting analogy." She brought her lips tentatively to his and quickly, they were embroiled in a heated kiss. "Oh Data...you are...wonderful," she told him in between kissing. 

In that moment, Data realized that love was the most rewarding emotion in the universe. 

A short while later, Angela announced that she was tired, and Data accompanied her back to her quarters where they said good night.   
  


When Riker stepped into his quarters, he found a message flashing on his console which read, "Commander Riker, please come to Holodeck Three." No indication of its sender. 

"Computer, who sent this message?" 

"_Unknown_." 

"Computer, is there anyone inside Holodeck Three?" 

"_Affirmative. One human female."_

_ "_Can you identify her?" 

"_Negative."_

Unable to control his curiosity, Riker decided to check out whatever surprise awaited him inside Holodeck Three. _It's not my birthday_, he mused. 

When he entered Holodeck Three a couple of minutes later, he was surprised to see that no program had been loaded. He was even more surprised to see Angela Grunland standing in the center of the room. She was out of uniform and wearing a loser-fitting, flower-printed jumpsuit. 

"I thought you were seeing Commander Data," he said. 

"I still am," she replied. "In fact, we had a date earlier this evening. But does it hurt if I want to play a harmless game with another man?" She smiled at him, showing no sign of fatigue despite the lateness of the hour. 

"No, I suppose not," Riker said returning the grin. Damn, why was she so charming? And why did she have to be involved with Commander Data? If she were anyone else's girlfriend, Riker would have been highly tempted to swoop her up into his arms this very moment. 

"Have you ever played Jombolei, Captain?" 

"Can't say that I have." 

"It's a board game. Many cultures have adapted a smaller tabletop version, but its inventors the Mourdons traditionally played the game on boards large enough to fill an entire room and used themselves as markers. I have programmed such a game into the computer's databank. Would you care to play a match?" 

"Why not?" 

Angela smiled broadly. "We'll have a trial game, while I explain the rules. Computer, access program Grunland-sixteen and provide four holographic opponents, difficulty level one." A board with hundreds of squares each about three feet in diameter emerged followed by four holographic humanoids, two male and two female. "Even at level one, you may find this game quite challenging." 

Several squares throughout the board had the word "start" written on them and the holographic players quickly selected one each and stepped onto them. 

"Choose your starting point, Captain," Angela said as she stepped onto her own. "Where you choose to begin depends on your game strategy. There are four different objectives you can take: profit, deceit, strength, and wisdom. It is your job to determine which objective each of your opponents is playing for and to undermine their efforts." 

"Sounds like a very complicated game." 

Angela smiles as she replied. "Really now, Captain. Life is not simple. Why should the games we play be? Once you allow yourself to enjoy the game, you'll get the hang of it." 

Riker had a feeling that he would. "And which objective are you taking?" 

She smiled mischievously at him. "You really don't believe I'd divulge my secrets that easily, do you, Captain? Each player has his or her turn at rolling the dice, but anyone can be effected by the number that comes up. This effect is known as a rotation. Pay attention to the direction each player takes. You will find a clue in every move. Allow your concentration to drift for a turn or two and you may find your opponents manipulating your own objective." 

Riker studied Angela's face. Quite serious. She was obviously very experienced at Jombolei. 

* * * *   
  


The following morning, Data stepped off the aft turbolift onto the bridge and brusquely wound his way around to the command center. "Captain, if I may speak to you alone. . .now," he said tersely. 

From beside the captain, Deanna looked up startled by the emotions bursting from the android. Riker appeared equally as disturbed by Data's out-of-character outburst. 

"We'll discuss this in my ready room," Riker said in an equally terse manner. "Mr. Worf, you have the conn." 

"Aye sir," the Klingon replied. He stepped away from tactical to take the command chair. 

As soon as the ready-room door had swished closed behind them, Riker said, "Data you know better than to--" 

"I heard about your little game!" the first officer interrupted. "Did you think I wasn't going to find out about it?" 

"You are totally out of line, Commander! But if you must know, Angela invited me to the holodeck to play Jombolei, not the other way around. So you should ask her why she wanted to play the game with me." 

"You should have declined the invitation!" 

"It was just a simple game. You don't own Angela. Now either you calm down, Commander, or I'll have you relieved of duty." 

Data barely refrained from saying any more. "Fine." 

"Good. Diplomat Benyan would like a tour of the ship today. See that he's treated with hospitality." 

"Aye, sir," Data said in an even tone, resolving to maintain a trained professionalism. He left the ready room, and aware of the eyes upon him, stepped onto the aft turbolift. He instructed the computer to take him to Deck 7, where Benyan's guest quarters were located. 

"You don't mind if my assistants come along for the tour, do you?" Benyan asked after greeting Data. 

Data glanced at Afiela and Kinau, only a few meters behind the diplomat. What Data really wanted was to go to his quarters and sulk, but he replied with a smile, "Of course, not. We extend tours of the _Enterprise_ to all of our guests." 

Benyan nodded his gratitude and then ushered his two lovely assistants to join them. Once out in the corridor, they took their places on either side of him. 

"We shall begin our tour with the Arboretum where you will find lovely plant samples from many worlds." The android went on to describe some of the fauna and to tell them a little about their resident botanist, Rhonda Vaske, as they made their way there. Rhonda was a civilian, who had been commissioned to work aboard the _Enterprise, _because she not only held a Ph.D. in botany, but had won several awards in her field. 

Rhonda greeted them when they arrived and after Data explained that he was giving the diplomat a tour of the ship, she took over that portion of the tour for him. Kinau and Afiela wanted to touch and smell every plant in the Arboretum and they spent better than an hour there. Data hoped they would not find every section of the ship as exciting. 

As he waited for them to finish talking with Rhonda, Data stared at a lovely Bajoran rose bush and thought of Angela. He had thought that their relationship was blooming into something more than mere friendship. So why had she invited Riker for a holodeck game? It had practically been a date! He didn't care what excuses Riker gave him. It was a date! Data clenched and unclenched his hand, wanting to strike out at something, but fortunately possessing enough resolve not to act out on the emotion. 

"Commander?" Rhonda said, stepping up from behind him. "Is everything all right?" 

The android turned toward her, wondering what he could possibly say to a woman he barely knew. She offered him an awkward, strained smile. Although she meant well, he was sure, she obviously had no clue as to how to help an android who was behaving like a teenager with raging hormones. 

"Thank you for your concern, Dr. Vaske," Data responded, "but I think this is something I have to work out for myself." 

Fortunately, Benyan chose that moment to walk up to them, his aides in tow. "You have a marvelous, marvelous garden," he told the botanist."Makes me wish I had an arboretum in my own home." 

Vaske reached behind Data and plucked one of the Bajoran roses from its bush. "You may have this as a souvenir." 

Benyan bowed in gratitude as he accepted the gift. "I have thoroughly enjoyed our visit."   
  


Out in the corridor a minute later, Benyan told Data in no uncertain terms that he wanted to visit engineering next. Data fixed the diplomat with barely controlled jealousy. He knew why Benyan was so anxious to visit engineering! How ironic that a man of peace could evoke such feelings in an android. 

On their way up, Data told the group, "While engineering aboard a Nova-class starship is quite fascinating to most scientists, I am afraid it has little to offer by way of entertainment for others." Unless you are going to see a certain engineer, Data added silently. 

As they stepped off the turbolift onto Deck 36, Data led them toward Main Engineering. "This area of the ship serves as the master control for both the warp and the impulse propulsion systems. In an emergency, commands for Conn, Ops, Tactical, and other systems, can be rerouted to Main Engineering." 

While continuing his description, Data attempted to inconspicuously look around. He knew that Angela was on duty this shift. His search did not go unnoticed by his assemblage, however. 

"I'm sure our sweet Angela will make an appearance shortly," Benyan said with a light chuckle. 

"She is not your sweet anything!" Data snapped. You will address her as Lieutenant Grunland." 

"Gentlemen, is there a problem here?" La Forge asked, walking up to stand in between them. 

Kinau and Afiela stepped up closer to grasp Benyan's arms to show their support of their consort. In the next moment, Angela entered the room, and although she met Data's gaze briefly, she walked over to her station without a word. 

"No harsh feelings," the peacekeeper pleaded with Data. He handed the Bajoran rose to the android. "Give the flower to her." 

As Data accepted the rose, Angela turned away from her console. Without words, she pleaded with him and tilted her head in a little-girl innocent look. Data could not stay angry with her, nor did he want to. As he drew near her to hand her the flower, he whispered in her ear, "Join me in my quarters as soon as your shift is over." She nodded, and he brushed her cheek lightly with his lips. 

Behind them, La Forge cleared his throat. "Data, we really have a lot of work to get done here," he said. "Why don't you continue your tour elsewhere?" 

"I am more curious about the Bridge," Benyan coaxed. 

"Of course," Data replied and he left Main Engineering with the three visitors in tow. 

The tour was completed at shortly after 1200 hours and so Data left Benyan and his aides in Ten-Forward, where they each planned to try a few alien dishes. Data returned to the bridge to report to the captain. 

"I have completed the diplomat's tour," the android said as he stepped into the ready room. "Sir?" 

Riker set down the data padd he had been examining. "I trust everything went well?" 

"Peacekeeper Benyan was satisfied with the tour. His aides enjoyed the arboretum. Perhaps we should offer them some plants as a token of good will." 

"Perhaps." 

Cordial though their words were to one another, both captain and first officer were still feeling a bit edgy after their earlier argument. Both saw this in the other's expression. 

Riker wanted to say something to his second in command. Before either of them had met Angela, he had always found Data easy to talk with. Now it felt like they were on opposite sides of the galaxy. Could they ever bridge the gap and become friends again? 

"May I be dismissed, sir?" 

"You're free to go." 

So that was it. Their relationship was to remain formal. Riker wished desperately that he could forget that he had feelings for Angela for Data's sake--and knew it was impossible.   
  


Part Four: The Pawn Makes His Move   
  
  
  


Data waited until a full hour passed the end of Angela's shift for her to arrive at his quarters. He spent the time meticulously creating the perfect romantic setting. He reasoned that the more he charmed her, the less interested she would be in Riker. Finally, his patience wearing thin, he decided to seek her out. 

"Computer location of Angela Grunland," he said with a shaky voice. 

"_Lieutenant Grunland is in her quarters on Deck Six." _

After blowing out the candelabra he had set at the center of the dinner table, Data hastily left his quarters. When he arrived at Angela's quarters a minute later and she answered her door, Data entered without a word. He wanted to lash out at her, to demand that she explain what was going on with her and Captain Riker. And why had she promised to meet him at his quarters and not show up? Fortunately, rationale told him to think his words through before he spoke. 

"Why did you not show up at my quarters, Angela?" 

"I was afraid you were going to tell me it was all over, and I didn't want to deal with that right now." She did not meet his gaze as she spoke, choosing to stare at his commbadge instead. "You played a game with the captain," he said. "Why did you not invite me? I was off duty at the time." 

"I like challenges, Data, but I don't always want to play against a computer. I've enjoyed playing games with you, but what's the point if you always win?" 

"I do understand that need, Angela. I find myself sometimes wishing my memory was fallible. Several years ago, Commander La Forge, pointed out a similar problem when he and I re-enacted a _Sherlock Holmes_ story. Maybe if we were to change the parameters of a game so it is more difficult for me, the odds could be made to be more even." 

"I will agree to that if you promise me just one thing." 

"Anything." 

"No more jealous outbursts, okay?" Now she did meet his gaze and bore an expression that conveyed more confidence. 

Data smirked. "I am such a fool. I have no excuse for my mistrust in you. Angela, please forgive me." He held his hand out to him, and she took it. 

"Of course. Why don't we have dinner together? You can tell me more about your family." 

"I had dinner prepared for you in my quarters." 

"Now I really do feel like a fool," Angela admitted, turning a light shade of red. "I'm sure it's cold by now." 

"I will heat it up for you." He offered her the crook of his arm and together, they walked back to his quarters. 

Once they'd sat down to the reheated meal, Angela again asked him about his family. 

"There really is not that much more to tell," he replied. 

"Oh come now. Surely, you can fill me in on some of your father's research. I know you once tried to build another android yourself. And what about Lore? Where are his parts being kept? Are there Federation cyberneticists researching is parts now?" 

"You really are interested in knowing all that?" Data asked a bit incredulously. 

"It's a part of you. I am interested in getting to know the whole you." 

"As I am you. I am curious to know a bit about your family. Where are your parents now? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" 

"I'm afraid that I'm an only child. My parents, well, they're still back on our homeworld. They never had any ambition to travel. I have not seen either of them for several years." 

"That is a shame. Do you ever desire to return to your homeworld?" 

"No," Angela responded and stepped away from Data. She stepped up to the replicator and ordered a meal for herself. 

She obviously didn't want to tell Data why she had no desire to return to her homeworld and this bothered the android. Had she had a falling out with her parents? If so, Data wondered if a reconciliation would ever be possible. 

Turning with her tray of food in hand, Angela gestured toward the table with her free hand. They sat down, and while Angela ate, Data told her about Dr. Soong's early research and his several attempts at building an android. She listened intently, only interrupting when she needed clarification on a detail. 

"Your father sounds like he was a fascinating man," Angela said as she returned her empty tray to the replicator. "I wish I could have met him. Tell me, do you see a lot of him in yourself?" 

"Yes," Data replied. "Since he designed my programming, it would seem only natural that my programming would take on many of his characteristics." 

"That's very interesting. Then would you also say that Lore possessed many of the same characteristics?" 

Data mused over his answer for a moment. "Yes, yes, I would," he admitted. "Unfortunately, his twisted, maniacal side overshadowed what good attributes he had." 

"Do you think there could have ever been any reform for him." 

"I wish I could say yes. I would have enjoyed having family, especially now that I possess emotions. I find playing the role of little brother rather appealing." 

"What about children? Do you ever wish you could have children?" 

"I attempted to procreate once." 

"Yes, I heard about Lal, who among Starfleet hasn't. But I guess what I'm really asking is whether or not you've ever considered trying to create another android. Haven't you ever wondered whether you could be successful in a second attempt?" 

"Quite often, but I am afraid to try." 

"Since the beginning of time, women have had to deal with losing children through miscarriages. Even with the technology of this century, it is not always possible to prevent it. Why not try again?" 

"Are you saying that you wish for me to try, that you have personal reasons for wanting me to try?" 

"I want to see you happy. Is there anything wrong with that?" 

Data shook his head. "You are so sweet," he said, reaching out to grasp her hand. 

"I was thinking that if you have access to Lore's parts, you could study them to aide you in constructing another android. Maybe that way, you wouldn't make the same mistakes." 

"That is a possibility that I never considered. However, if I do decide to undertake such a procedure again, I will have to wait several weeks, possibly months, before I can begin. Lore's parts are back on Earth at the Daystrom Institute and the _Enterprise_ is not scheduled to return there for quite some time." 

"Of course not, we just left Earth. If there is anything I can do to help you, don't hesitate to ask. I'm sure there's a lot of preplanning that can be done in the meantime." 

"Indeed, and I welcome your input." 

Data leaned across the table and kissed Angela. "Angela, please stay the night with me." 

"I'm flattered that you ask, but I'm not sure I'm ready to go that far." 

"Why not? Darling, I knew that I loved you after only knowing you for a day. Please, let me show you how much." He stood to nuzzle against her cheek. 

For a moment, she returned the gesture, and Data was sure she would give in to her own desire. But then she pulled away. "I can't!" She got up from her chair and stepped away from him. "I'm really sorry, Data. But I'm not as sure as you are. You have to give me time to sort out my feelings. Okay?" 

"Is it because I am not--" 

"No. Don't even finish that thought. I knew exactly who I was getting involved with before I started dating you." 

"All right, then. I guess I will have to just be patient. Show you how much I love you in other ways." 

"Thank you. I think it's time that I should be going now. I have the early shift tomorrow. Thanks for a lovely evening." She stepped up to him and kissed him gently on the lips before leaving his quarters.   
  


As she entered her quarters, Angela said, "Computer, I need to send a message to these coordinates." She spewed out a series of numbers. 

"_Acknowledged,"_ the computer replied. "_Ready to receive message."_

"_Superior_, I have the information we need," she began and then filled her contact in on the specific details. "Do not attempt to contact me. Computer, send message." She then meticulously erased all records that the message had been sent. 

With a smug smile, Angela removed her clothes and prepared for a relaxing night of sleep. Her job was done. Now the rest was up to _Superior_. 

****** 

"I don't know, Deanna," Geordi said as they sat down in her private office. "Maybe it is my fault. I try to get along with her for Data's sake--really, I do. But there's something about Angela that really. . .annoys me." He punctuated his last words with his hand. 

"Have you considered the possibility that you are jealous that Data has found someone?" Deanna asked. 

"Yes, I have. And maybe that's a small part of it, but Angela and I started clashing before she and Data even met. It started the very first day in engineering. I'd asked her to run a complete Level-one diagnostics. She decided it was better to save time by cutting corners. I might find that excusable from an ensign fresh out of the Academy, but Angela is a lieutenant. She should know better than to go against a superior's direct order." 

"I agree. Was that an isolated incident?" 

"No. It was not." 

"Then if you haven't done so already, you should file a report on her. Let Captain Riker know what's going on." 

"Actually, I do have some concerns about that as well. If you hadn't noticed, the captain's a bit smitten with her as well." 

"I've noticed." 

"Well then, how do you suppose Riker will handle the situation if he's told of Angela's insubordination?" 

"He is a good captain, Geordi. One of the best. He's known you a lot longer than he's known Angela, and he trusts and respects you. I do not believe there is any reason for you to worry about his taking Angela's side on this matter." She leaned a little closer to her friend. "If Angela is disobedient toward you, then perhaps security should investigate her other activities since she's been aboard this ship." 

"Now I certainly hope that proves unnecessary--for Data's sake." He sighed heavily. "He'll never forgive me for this." 

"Yes, he will. He's known you a lot longer than Angela, too."   
  


Geordi thought about Counselor Troi's advice for a couple of hours. He sat in his quarters, listening to soothing music and drinking synthale in ambient light. He thought about Counselor Troi's words. He knew she was right, but he hated being the one to deliver bad news. 

Finally, as it was nearing his bedtime, he realized he would sleep better if the captain knew the truth. 

He tapped his commbadge. "La Forge to Captain Riker." 

"_Riker here,"_ the captain responded. 

"I hope I'm not disturbing you. 

The captain hesitated for only a moment. "_Not at all_." 

"Is there a chance I could talk with you privately for a few minutes?" 

_"Tonight?"_

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't very important," the engineer replied. 

"_Join me in my quarters, then," _the captain said, reluctantly.   
  


As Geordi stepped into the captain's quarters a few minutes later, Riker asked "What is it Geordi? What's so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow morning?" 

"I'm having problems with a member of my team." 

"You've always been able to handle problems in the past with insubordinate crew members." 

"Yeah, but sir, this is a little different. You see the officer I've been having trouble with is Angela Grunland." 

The captain grew pensive for a long moment as he chewed over the news. "What exactly are you saying she has done?" 

"She's often late for shifts. She does things without consulting with her superior officer first. And if that weren't enough, she disobeyed direct orders. The first day we were on board, I asked her to complete a Level 1 diagnostics and she decided, without consulting me, that it was unnecessary. I let her off with a warning and then shortly after that, she and Data met and they hit it off so quickly that I've been hesitant to take stricter actions against her. But her insubordination has really gone too far." 

"Have Lieutenant Grunland report to my ready room tomorrow morning. I'll have a talk with her about this." 

"Thank you, sir," Geordi said. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you so late." Nodding, he turned and left the captain's quarters.   
  


Riker found it difficult to sleep that night. How could it be possible that he might have misjudged a person that poorly? He'd known Geordi for almost ten years now. He trusted him. Geordi would not lie to him about something this serious. Therefore, he had to believe that Angela was truly insubordinate. But why? 

He got out of bed during the middle of the night and went to his personal computer console and brought up Angela's records. Only the best and the brightest ever made it aboard the _Enterprise_ and yet there had to be something in her records. She couldn't have been a model officer and then all of a sudden change into the recalcitrant officer that Geordi purported she had become. Evidence of such behavior had to exist in her records, and Riker was determined to find it. 

******   
  


When his ready-room door chimed the following morning, Riker said, "Come." 

Angela stepped in and said, "You wanted to see me, Will?" 

"When you're on duty, it's Captain." 

"Sorry, _Captain_. May I sit down, _Captain_?" 

Riker stared at her for a moment. Maybe he had been too infatuated with her to see the truth. "Of course," he said, gesturing toward the chair. He waited for her to take her seat. "Commander La Forge has informed me that you have been disobeying direct orders. I'd like to believe that he's exaggerating the situation, but I've known Geordi for a long time." 

"I was simply trying to be efficient," she said defensively." 

"You know better than to use that as an excuse. Whenever you feel another method will work better, as a Starfleet officer you should know you are expected to always bring it to the attention of a superior officer first." 

"Am I to be court martialed, sir?" 

"Does it need to go that far?" the captain asked. "I'd like to think we could settle this matter here and now." Even as he spoke the words, Riker knew that if it had been any other officer, he probably would have considered the option of court martialing. So why was he being so lenient on Angela? he had to ask himself. Was Data right to be jealous? Was he in love with Angela, too? 

Angela stared at him quizzically, waiting for him to make his final decision. 

"You're relieved of duty, Lieutenant," he finally said. "As for any possible court martial, I'll make my final decision after Benyan is safely transported. You can help your case now if you can give me any explanation that could even slightly justify your behavior." 

"I have no comment at this time," she replied cooly. 

"Then you are dismissed." 

She stood, removed her commbadge and tossed it across Riker's desk, before leaving the ready room.   
  


Not even five minutes past when Riker's door chimed again. This time it admitted Data. He walked in brusquely, furiously. "What is going on?" the android demanded. "Why did you relieve Angela of duty?" 

Before Riker could ask Data to sit down so they could discuss this calmly, Angela followed Data into the room. 

Sighing heavily, Riker said, "Sit down, both of you." 

They both took seats, although Angela did so reluctantly. 

"I really believe that Angela should be the one to explain to you, Data, what's going on." 

Angela turned to Data. "As I was trying to explain when you decided to barge into the Captain's ready room, I have been temporarily relieved of duty. It's my fault, Data, so don't get angry with the captain. I disobeyed my commanding officer's direct order on more than one occasion." Riker was completely taken by surprise by her open admittance. "I'm not going to say that I think I'm wrong about my methods, but I was wrong not to consult with superiors before I started doing things my way. Please accept this, Data, and we'll work it out in our own way." 

"I don't understand," Data said, still steaming. "Why didn't you tell me this was going on?" 

"I've never felt like I could trust anyone. I've never been this close to anyone. Maybe that is why I feel so compelled to do things my way." She glanced at Riker as she spoke the last phrase. 

"But you are a Starfleet officer," Data countered. "You have a duty to uphold." 

"I know that. Somehow, I've managed to ride the line throughout the years. I guess I should have known better aboard the flagship. So I'll pay my due and face whatever consequences come as a result." She turned to look at the captain. "Now, if I may be excused, I'd like to play a game of Scrabble on the holodeck." She stood and left the ready room. 

"Scrabble?" Riker questioned, looking at his android officer. 

Data accessed his memory banks. "Ah. . .twentieth century board game, in which the object was to form words from several letter tiles and place them in a crossword format." 

"That's very interesting," Riker said, "but unfortunately, we no longer have time to play games." 

"Agreed." Then Data suddenly realized that maybe Angela's telling them that she was going to play Scrabble in and of itself was a game to her. He recalled hearing children playing "guessing games." 

"Captain," the android said. "I have a theory, and if I am correct, playing a game right now could very well help us understand her motivation. Angela wants to make a game out of our lives. I say we play along, see if we cannot force some answers out of her that way." 

"I do hope you're right, Data," Riker said as he stood to follow his first officer out of the room. More than the possibility of getting some answers, Riker was glad Data was regarding him amicably again.   
  
  
  


Part Five: Jombolei   
  
  
  


Angela had created a den with a picture window projecting a summer's day. She was sitting at a card table in the center of the room. Riker had to restrain himself from walking up to her and grabbing her by the arms and demanding that she tell them what she was up to. But he knew that wouldn't work with Angela. She was the game master, and the only way they would get any answers from her was by playing along with her game. Unfortunately, that meant her rules, too. 

"May we join you?" Riker asked. 

"Of course," she said. "I really didn't want to play with holodeck simulations anyway." 

"I will merely observe this game," the android said, "for I am sure you do not wish to play with a computer as well." Both Angela and Riker looked at him apologetically. "It is all right. I am not offended." 

Data and Riker sat down at the table, Data beside Angela and Riker across from her. Riker picked up the empty wooden slate and looked at it questioningly. 

"You begin by selecting seven tiles at random, sir," Data explained. "You place them on the wooden slate facing you, so your opponent cannot see which letters you have drawn." 

Riker nodded, and he and Angela each chose their letters. The captain stared at his letters: 

T N E M T A G   
  


He stared at the letters as Data continued with his instructions. "Next, you rearrange some or all of the letters to form a word, then place that word at the board's center." 

Almost immediately, Riker noticed that he could spell MEANT and placed the rearranged letters on the board. 

Angela countered by spelling SPOT off of the T. 

"Captain, with each turn you should draw a sufficient number of new tiles to add up to seven." 

Riker could have guessed as much, but didn't comment. He and Angela drew new letters. Riker's tiles now looked like:   
  


T G X O E S C   
  
  
  


Riker spelled POST, using the P from SPOT, afterward noticing that he'd oddly rearranged the same letters. "Surely that's allowed," he inquired of Data, "rearranging the same letters to spell a different word?" 

"Indeed, sir. Rearranging letters _is_ the nature of the game." 

Angela spelled DATA from the A in MEANT. Riker glanced at his first officer again, who offered no further comment. _Spot, Data_, Riker thought. _Could it mean anything? Or is she just playing another one of her games?_ Data owned a cat named Spot, but what could the feline have to do with Angela's secret? 

"I believe we are supposed to be keeping score," Cap--" Data began, but Riker silenced him with an upraised hand. 

They drew letters again.   
  


G X E C T B T 

This time, Riker managed to spell BEST across and TO down by using the S 

in SPOT. Angela spelled same off of the S in POST. The board now looked like this:   
  


B E S T 

P O S T 

D O A 

M E A N T M 

T E 

A   
  


Riker mused over Angela's choices: spot, data, same. Did those words really mean anything? Or was she simply making random choices with the letters luck provided? Spot belonged to Data, but that certainly didn't make her the same as the android. Perhaps, same would refer to Angela's next word choice. _That's absurd, _Riker told himself. _She can no more predict what tiles she'll draw next than I can read her mind. _

Or could she? Had Angela rigged this game for some higher game? 

"Captain," Angela said, interrupting his thoughts, "you haven't drawn your letters yet." 

"Oh, sorry," he replied and drew three new tiles.   
  


G X C T E N A   
  


He formed GATE from the end of DATA. Angela chose to spell SENT, which seemed as random as her other choices, from the end of SAME. With the next round Riker spelled GAINS off of GATE and Angela spelled HIP from the I in Riker's choice. 

_Now, I know her choices are only random, _Riker thought. _Why am I here? I should be concerning myself with ship's business instead of playing this trifling game. A peace treaty is at stake for God's sake!_

Yet he drew new letters and came up with VEST. Angela's next choice proved intriguing. She spelled ROBOTS, using the T in POST. 

_Now perhaps we're getting somewhere,_ Riker thought, studying Angela's face. She looked determined, frustrated as though she had expected to randomly draw the exact letters she needed to convey her message. 

Despite the odds, Riker studied the board for any hidden message anyway: 

R 

O 

B 

B E S T O 

P O S T 

D O A S 

M E A N T M 

T S E N T 

G A T E 

A 

H I P 

N 

V E S T   
  


As Riker reached for more tiles, Angela shockingly grabbed his wrist. After a long moment, she released her hold. Selecting letters from the board, Angela quickly spelled Lore, Data, same. She grabbed the letters in robots, setting them back down in random order. 

Abruptly, she stood and said, "I won't play this game anymore." With a swift hand, she scattered the tiles across the floor.   
  
  
  


"Captain, there's a ship approaching us at the starboard bow," Lieutenant Berlitz informed him. "It is of unknown make." 

"On screen," Riker ordered. "Mr. Worf, open hailing frequencies." 

"Aye, sir," the Klingon responded. "Hailing frequencies open." 

Riker stood. "To unknown vessel, this is Captain William Riker off the _USS Enterprise_. Please identify yourself." 

The starship on the viewscreen was rectangular in shape and was a metallic silver color. The viewscreen switched to an image of the bridge on the other ship and a man, probably in his sixties, stepped toward the screen. I am Robert Grunland of the starship _Superior_. Captain Riker, I'm here to pick up my daughter. I demand that you hand her over to me immediately." 

Riker and Data exchanged nervous glances before the captain turned back to address the issue. "Under what jurisdiction do you make this demand? And do you feel she is in any danger aboard this vessel?" 

"Angela was strictly forbidden to join Starfleet." 

This news brought Data to his feet as he exclaimed, "What!?" 

"My people, the Palmini, are not members of the Federation, nor do we ever plan on becoming a member. Angela went against strict government policy when she signed up for Starfleet. As her father, it is my duty to escort her back to our home world." 

"I'm afraid we can't just simply hand her over to you," Riker said. "I must have definitive proof that what you say is true. And Starfleet will have to be notified before any decisions can be made." 

"I do not want to have to take force with you Riker, but if you do not hand over my daughter immediately, I will not hesitate." 

"That would not only be regrettable, sir, but it would be a no-win situation. We are fairly evenly matched." 

"Believe what you will," the man said tersely. "I will give you fifteen of your minutes to transport my daughter over. There will be no further warning." He abruptly severed the communication link. 

"Computer," Riker said, "locate Angela Grunland." 

_ "Angela Grunland is currently in her quarters,_" the computer replied. 

Riker no more than nodded at Data before the android was following him onto the turbolift. 

When they reached the corridor outside Angela's quarters, Data pressed her door chime and a few seconds later, she beckoned them in. 

"Is something wrong?" she asked them, noticing their expressions. 

"You might say that," Riker said. 

"There is a man claiming to be your father," Data said, "on a ship at our starboard bow." 

"Oh, I was afraid something like this would happen. May I talk with him? Maybe I can reason with him." 

"You sound as though you already know what he's demanding," Riker said. 

"Captain, my people have strict beliefs regarding the Federation and my father is a firm believer in standing up for his people." 

"Very well." Riker nodded. "You can contact the ship through your private console." 

Angela instructed the computer to hail the ship. Within a few seconds, the leader of the other ship was on her small screen. 

"Angela," he said, "I am relieved to see you well." 

"Did you think I would be otherwise, Father?" she said coolly. 

"Angela, you have to come with me. If you don't, our government could seek out court actions against you for joining Starfleet." 

"If I abandon my Starfleet commission, Starfleet could come after me with court actions." 

Her father closed his eyes and breathed heavily as he tried to calm down enough to talk with her. "Angela, do you realize the mark you are putting on your entire family? Why must you be so stubborn? You could have had a great career on the homeworld. You could have found a husband and settled down with a family of your own. Why must you be so adventurous?" 

"Why should the adventures be left up to males of our species?" she countered. 

"If you don't come willing--" 

"Okay, this has gone far enough," Riker interrupted. "Father or not, I will not have you bullying one of my officers. Angela cannot leave this ship. It is out of the question. She is a Starfleet officer and a member of this crew. If you want Angela back, you'll have to take it up with the head of Starfleet." Riker reached passed Angela and severed the connection. 

Angela turned toward the captain. "I'm sorry, Captain, for my Father's relentlessness. He's really not a bad guy. He just has very old beliefs." 

"I want you to stay in your quarters," Riker began, but before he even had the words out, the shimmering of a transporter beam enveloped Angela. Both Riker and Data jumped toward her. Before either could hold on to her, she was gone. Riker quickly tapped his commbadge. "Mr. Worf, we have a security emergency. The _Superior_ has beamed Angela aboard. Try hailing them. I'm on route to the bridge now." 

"_Aye sir,_" came the Klingon over the commbadge. 

As Riker stepped onto the bridge a minute later, the security chief informed him, "They will not answer our hail." 

"Shields up. Go to yellow alert," Riker responded as he took his command chair. "Keep trying to hail them, Mr. Worf. They haven't left yet, and they haven't fired on us." He turned toward his first officer. "Data, what's the maximum amount of time we can sit here without jeopardizing Benyan's mission?" 

"Three hours, fifty-five minutes," the android replied with an obvious lump in his throat. 

Only seconds after Data's reply came, the _Superior_ fired up her weapons and shot off at warp speed in a direction away from where the _Enterprise_ needed to go. 

"Cancel yellow alert," Riker ordered gloomily. "Mr. Worf, send out a message to any Starfleet vessels in the vicinity. Notify them that a kidnapped member of our crew is aboard that ship." 

"Aye sir." 

Riker turned toward Data with an apologetic expression. "It's the best I can do under the circumstances. We do not have time to pursue them. It's pertinent that we remain on course to Tausus, so that Benyan can maintain the peace." 

"I understand," Data replied. He seemed calmer, more in control of his emotions than before. Maybe his emotional maturity was finally catching up with his intellectual self. 

"Message has been sent," Worf informed. 

They were only twelve hours from their destination. Why did this have to happen now? Riker wondered. What fate brought _Superior _in their path at this moment? Despite Angela's insubordination, Riker found himself longing for her return. He turned to his android officer, who was nervously playing with the hands of his chair. He could not think of anything to say to help his first officer. In this trying time, anything he could say probably would only alienate him further. And why shouldn't it? Data's jealousy had not been unfounded.   
  


As Angela stepped off the transporter platform on the other ship, she approached the man, who had claimed to be her father. "Congratulations, Rutgar," she said. "You made it in record time." 

"I think they bought that I was your father," he replied. "Hell, I almost bought it." He let out a barreling laugh. 

"I knew you were always your biggest fan," Angela quipped and stepped away from him. "So where is he?" She paced back and forth nervously. 

"In Biolab One, of course." 

"Have they activated him yet?" 

"My dear child, they do not have the schematics. These things do take time." 

"I want to go to him!" she said, exiting the room in a flourish. 

When Angela reached the lab room, she found the team of cyberneticists that she had hired busy at work. She knew that she could only get in their way, because she knew very little of cybernetics. But she had to be there, had to watch. Tensely, she chewed on her fingernails. She had chosen top experts in the field of cybernetics and yet she still feared they would not be able to undo the damage. 

After a couple of minutes, one of them finally looked in Angela's direction and stepped toward her. 

"How is it coming?" she asked. 

"Don't worry," he assured her, raising both hands. "We have everything under control. You should leave here. You will just get in the way if you stay. Go to your quarters and enjoy a nice long bubble bath. Relax. We will contact you the moment anything changes." 

"How could I possibly relax--" she asked, near tears."--when he's like this?" 

"I know it's difficult, but please try for his sake and for your's." He grabbed her by the arms firmly. "Please, go." 

She opened her mouth to protest further, but decided against it. "Okay," she said barely above a whisper. "Okay." she turned slowly to leave the room. In the doorway, she turned back for one more glance before stepping away toward the nearest turbolift.   
  
  
  


Part Six: Rotations   
  


Aboard the _Stargazer_, Captain Jean-Luc Picard pressed a button on the arm of his command chair.   
  


_Captain's Log, Stardate 49151.5_

_ We have just received word from the Enterprise that a member of her crew has been abducted by a ship known as the Superior. Since the Enterprise is on an important diplomatic mission and cannot divert her course, I have decided to pursue this alien vessel._   
  


After finishing his log entry, Picard turned to his new first officer. Although at twenty-eight, Commander Martha Lasalle was ambitious, energetic, and bright, he couldn't help missing those days with Riker by his side. He recalled the day only a few months ago when the heads of Starfleet had offered him the first choice of the three brand new Nova-class starships. As much pride as once again commanding the flagship would have given him, he never once regretted his decision to take command of the _Stargazer_. And he wasn't about to start now. 

He had two reasons really for choosing to command the _Stargazer_. The first was easily guessed by most. Who didn't know about his twenty-two year command of the original _Stargazer_? When he'd learned that one of the new ships was going to bear the same name, he had literally cried with joy. 

He had told no one of his second reason. Will had been ready to captain a starship several years ago, but had declined three offers of promotion just to remain on board the _Enterprise_. Picard could not allow his former first officer to pass up yet another opportunity for promotion just to serve under him. Riker would never settle for any less than the _Enterprise_. Picard had decided that the time to pass over the reigns had clearly arrived. 

"Is there anything wrong, sir?" Lasalle asked. 

Picard had not realized that while caught in his reverie, he had continued to stare at his first officer. "My apologies, Martha," he said, looking away. "It's just that receiving the message from the _Enterprise _stirred up a few memories." 

"I understand, sir. You had come to think of that ship and its crew as your family. I do not resent this feeling. Indeed, I am now honored to serve under a man so dedicated to his ship and his crew. In time, I hope you grow to think of us as part of your family as well." 

The captain turned a slightly darker shade. 

"I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't mean to embarrass you." 

"Not at all," Picard replied. "I trust you can handle the bridge, Commander." He stood from his chair and pulled on his tunic. "Helm, notify me immediately if you pick up any sign of the _Superior_. I'll be in my ready room." He swiftly exited into his private room.   
  


It wasn't until nearly three days later when ship's sensors picked up another vehicle that might quite possibly fit the description of the _Superior_. As they closed in on the other ship, Picard studied the records of Lieutenant Grunland. He was puzzled by what he read. Only hours before her supposed abduction, she had been reprimanded by Captain Riker for insubordination. While this information had just been added to her record by Captain Riker, he had not specified any intention of taking a disciplinary action. Will had never been one to tolerate insubordination. _What the devil is going on?_ Picard wondered. Had Will neglected to provide this information, because of Angela Grunland's kidnapping? Or did his reasons lie deeper than that? He was certainly going to talk with Will about this matter when next they met. 

_"Sir?" _the helmsman came over the comm. "_The alien ship is within viewing range."_

"I'm on my way." Before the captain even had the words out, he was halfway to the door. As he walked across the bridge to his command chair, he glanced at the main viewer. The alien ship was still only a small blip. "Magnify," he ordered the helmsman. He took his seat. 

"Aye, sir," the helmsman replied and then a second later, the ship had enlarged by fifty times. 

Picard knew instinctively that this was the ship that they were after. "Lieutenant Armstrong," he said to the tactical officer on duty, "as soon as we are within range, hail them." 

"Aye sir," the officer replied. "That will be in two minutes, thirty-five seconds." 

The captain tapped his commbadge. "Picard to Dr. Bentley." 

_"Bentley here,_" came a male voice over the communicator. 

"We are nearing the _Superior_. We don't know how they've been treating Lieutenant Grunland, so be prepared for any emergency." 

_Of course, sir. Bentley out."_

Several times when paging his new CMO, Picard had caught himself almost calling out for Dr. Crusher. Bentley was a good officer and a good doctor, but he could never compare to Beverly. _God,_ Picard realized, _I miss Beverly most of all. Snap out of it!_ He chastised himself. _Now is not the time to miss old friends._ He returned his attention to the ship on the viewscreen. 

"Hailing the ship," Armstrong informed him. "They are answering. 

Picard stood, straightening out his uniform. "Now it is time for some answers." He took several paces toward the viewer before ordering, "On screen." 

An image of a man roughly the same age as Picard appeared on the screen. Before Picard could introduce himself, the man broke out in a tirade. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. I am not handing my daughter back over to you Starfleet people. Our people do not belong to your Federation, nor do we want to have any dealings with you." 

"Sir, please calm down," Picard said in an even voice. "Whether you like it or not, your daughter is a Starfleet officer." 

"Not anymore." 

"I'm afraid that it is a little more complicated than that. I just reviewed your daughter's records. She is listed as being a full human female. Now outward appearances can be deceiving, but as a Starfleet officer, she has had several medical examinations. There is no way such a lie could get passed any competent doctor. If she is really a Palmini and your daughter, then please explain how she could possibly pass as a human?" 

"I am under no obligation to explain anything to you. I have my daughter. Now leave us be." 

Picard smiled, not ready to give up the fight yet." 

"You see, I believe Angela Grunland is not only not your daughter, but is also human as she claimed in her Starfleet admission papers." 

The other man scowled. "Believe what you will. She is not human." 

"Then let's prove it now. Let's run the necessary medical tests to prove she is Palmini. You have exactly ten minutes to agree or we will have to take our officer back by force." Picard signaled for his tactical officer to sever the connection. "Mr. Armstrong, if Lieutenant Grunland is not aboard this ship in ten minutes, I want you to prepare to fire on the _Superior._ Disable their shields and assemble a team to board their ship and retrieve our officer." 

"Aye, sir," the lieutenant responded without question. 

Although the _Superior_ was their equal, Lieutenant Armstrong was not one to question a commanding officer's order. For that, Picard respected the young man. 

Two minutes ticked by, then three. As long as it seemed, they did not have to wait out the full ten minutes, for the _Superior_ decided to fire upon them first. 

"Return fire!" Picard bellowed as he barely managed to keep his balance. 

Armstrong fired, but the other ship evaded it by swiftly maneuvering above the _Stargazer_ and firing at the saucer section. The Federation ship rocked violently and this time, Picard did lose his balance, hitting his head against the helm as he fell. As he barely clung to consciousness, he heard Commander Lasalle, with the professionalism of a well-trained Starfleet officer, take command of the ship. She ordered a medical team onto the bridge to take care of the captain's injuries. She then went on to instruct the bridge crew. Picard lost consciousness before the medical team arrived. 

He awoke later in sickbay. It took a moment for his vision to clear, but he quickly assessed the emergency of the situation. Several other injured crew members had also been brought to sickbay and medical personnel were scurrying about attending to the injured. _How many are dead?_ The captain wondered. _Why all this over a single Starfleet officer._ This should have been one of those times that it was better to admit defeat in order to avoid an even greater defeat. 

"Doctor, doctor!" he said, ushering over one of Bentley's assistance. "Please, what is our current situation? How long have I been unconscious?" 

"Eleven dead, sir. Thirteen more seriously wounded. The ship is badly damaged. I don't think it can be prepared without aid. We've lost warp drive. Until another ship arrives, we can do nothing but sit here like a duck." 

"What about the _Superior_?" Picard questioned. 

"I'm afraid they got off a lot easier than we did. They went into warp two hours ago." 

"Where is Dr. Bentley? I need to speak with him." 

"Sir, I'm afraid Dr. Bentley was one of our casualties." 

Feeling a wave of dizziness coming over him, Picard laid back down. "Page Commander Lasalle, then," he said after a minute. "I'd like to speak with her when she has a free moment." When the young doctor hovered over him nervously for a moment, he asked, "She is all right, isn't she?" 

"Yes. It's just that--your condition. You should rest." 

"Doctor, when I have time to rest, I shall do so. Right now, we have a bigger problem on our hands. Get Commander Lasalle for me. That is an order." 

"Aye, sir." The doctor turned and walked away.   
  


"Glad to see you're all right, sir," Commander Lasalle said when she stepped into sickbay several minutes later. 

Picard sat up fully. "Commander, your assessment of the situation?" he asked in a professional tone. 

"Both warp and impulse engines are down. Commander Drake says he can get impulse engines operational, but estimates that it will take several hours. We've suffered extensive damage on several decks, and even our computer system is malfunctioning. Replicators are off line. It is fortunate that sickbay seems to be working adequately and that we haven't lost life support. I have sent out an emergency beacon. All that we can do now is wait until it is answered." 

Picard mused over his first officer's words. "It is incredible what a father will do to hold onto his daughter." After a moment's hesitation, he added, "If she really is his daughter." 

Martha folded her arms across her chest. "Whether he is her father or not, he's certainly protective enough of her. Often that is more important to a father/daughter relationship than any biological ties." 

Picard studied his first officer with a rye smile. One thing he had managed to learn about her in the short time they had known each other was that she had never met her natural father. But she shared a special bond with her mother's second husband, her stepfather. 

"You are right, Martha. At this point, it really doesn't matter if she is with her biological father. He has her and we don't." 

"There's just one more thing, sir." She produced a data chip. "Before going into warp, the _Superior_ transmitted this message to us. It is meant for Captain Riker and Commander Data." 

"Hmm, maybe it will provide us with the answers we need. But I rather suspect it will bring a whole set of new questions."   
  
  
  


_How many bubble baths am I supposed to take_? Angela thought with a huff as she paced her quarters aboard the _Superior. How could I possibly relax?_ The thought of even relaxing made her all the more anxious. What was taking them so long? Either they could assemble him or they couldn't. She alternated between kneading her hands and fixing her hair. 

"What am I going to do if he doesn't awaken?" she asked aloud. She had not allowed herself to ask that question before. She had had high hopes of reunited with her one true love. She had placed herself in the graces of Commander Data for the sole purpose of feeding on information he provided. "Gullible," she muttered. She just couldn't believe how gullible one with a computer for a brain could be. He'd grown so fond of her in such a short time. She'd played board games with him holodeck games with him, and yet he hadn't realized she had been playing a game with his life. He would all have been so deliciously funny if she were not so consumed with worry at the moment. 

No longer able to just pace the room and wonder, Angela went to her computer console and paged Rutger. "What is taking so long?" she demanded before he could even get a word in. 

"Angela," he said in a barely-contained soothing tone, "as I tried to explain the last dozen times you've paged me, this is a very delicate operation. You don't want them to rush through it and botch things up for you." 

"Rush through it! They've been working on him for three days!" 

"This is not one of your games. This is real science. It's time you grew up and realized that. Now I have duties to attend to. I will notify you when they are ready for you." He severed the connection. 

In a fit of rage, Angela swatted at her computer console, knocking it to the floor. 

What if she'd won her game only to lose her prize?   
  


The _Stargazer_ waited five days before the _Enterprise_ picked up their distress signal. Using its tractor beam, the flagship towed the other ship seventy-five light years to the nearest starbase. There the _Stargazer_ crew would remain for the next week or more while portions of the ship were rebuilt. 

Before heading out for their next assignment, Riker decided to allow his crew a short break. Besides, he didn't mind the opportunity to catch up with his former captain. They met inside a bar on the station and talked over drinks. For a while, their conversation centered on themselves. Picard glowed when he spoke of the _Stargazer_ and was relieved to know it could be fully repaired. Riker had finally realized how he had limited himself all those years and still felt a little ecstatic every time someone called him captain. 

"I am sorry that we were unable to recover your officer, Will," Picard said, finally broaching the subject that weighed heavily on both their minds. He studied the other captain's reaction and thought he saw a glimmer of personal pain. Had Riker known Lieutenant Grunland all that well? 

"Data and Angela had been seeing each other," Will explained. "He's taking her loss quite hard--and so am I." He leaned closer to the older man and lowered his voice. I'm ashamed to have to admit, but I couldn't stop wanting her. She was Data's girlfriend, and I could have still given in to the urge. The terrible thing is, I think she saw it as some sort of game. She enjoyed having two men fighting over her." He leaned back into his chair. "Still nothing about her seems to explain why the _Superior_ would want her specifically." 

"Have you considered the possibility that she went willingly?" 

"Are you suggesting she wasn't kidnapped?" 

"I don't know, Will. Maybe you should accept that you're too close to the situation." 

Data chose that moment to walk into the bar as he approached them, Riker said, "Do me a favor: Don't make that suggestion to Data." 

"Sorry to disturb you, sirs," Data said. He was looking toward Picard, barely acknowledging Riker's presence. "Captain Picard, I feel the need to personally thank you for your efforts." His voice actually began to crack, and Picard was almost certain that he saw tears glistening the android officer's eyes. "I do not know if Angela is safe wherever she is. I may never know. I have learned a new emotion this week." He forced a smile. "I do not know how you humans have dealt with so many losses during your lives and still manage to function adequately." Riker started to reply, but Data cut him off. "Do not worry, Captain Riker. I will do my best. I am a Starfleet officer, and I made my oath long before Angela came into the picture." 

"I have no doubt in your continued abilities, Data," Riker said. 

"Thank you, sir." He turned toward Picard. "And to you, sir." With that, he left the bar. 

"Did you see his animosity toward me?" Riker asked. "Maybe I deserve it." 

"Give him time, Will. I think he wants to forgive you. He just has to sort out all of his feelings first." 

"I suppose I owe it to him to give him a little space for a few days." He drained the last of his ale and beckoned the waiter to get him a refill. 

"Before I came here, I spoke with Beverly," Picard said. We spoke for a while about the loss of my CMO. Dr. Bentley left behind a wife and two teenage daughters. I suggested to her that she and counselor Troi might like to speak with them before you head back out." 

"Sounds like a good idea." 

"That's when Beverly gave me some startling news. She asked me to relay it to you--gently."   
  


"Oh." 

"Yes. You see, I'm in need of a CMO, and Dr. Selar is long overdue for a promotion." 

"So I'm going to be losing Dr. Selar to you?" 

"No, actually Beverly's put in a special request that she be transferred over to the _Stargazer_. Nothing personal, Will," Picard said, groping for a decent apology." 

But Will was grinning broadly. "When are you two going to admit what the rest of the universe already knows?" 

"When the Earth stops orbiting the Sun, I suppose. Anyway, I'm glad to see you're not overly upset by this rotation." 

"Life's filled with rotations," Riker responded. "Angela liked to play a lot of games, but I think she saw a lot of truisms about life in them." 

"Will, before the _Superior_ went into warp, someone downloaded a message. We've attempted to access it, but it requires a password." He removed the data chip from his pocket. "Do you have any idea what that password might be?" 

"I think I know exactly what the password is: Jombalei."   
  


An hour later, back aboard his ship, Riker summoned his first officer into his ready room. 

"May we call a truce?" the captain asked. 

Slowly, and with great relief on his face, Data nodded. 

After his android officer sat down, Riker produced the data chip. "Before the _Superior_ went into warp, someone downloaded this messages into the _Stargazer's_ databanks. No one has listened to it yet, because it is password protected. If my guess is correct on who the sender is, I believe I know the password." 

"You think Angela sent it, do you not?" A pained expression covered Data's face, but Riker could also see in his eyes that Data wasn't so blind that he'd overlooked the possibility that Angela went willingly. 

"Yes. She taught me a new game that day on the holodeck: Jombalei. She compared its objective to real life. I didn't realize it until now, but she was feeding us clues right along." 

He slipped the chip into his console computer and as he typed in the password, Data walked around the desk for a better view. An image of Angela sitting inside a private quarters materialized. 

"Will, good," she said. "I have confidence that you will have no trouble determining the password I'm placing on this data chip. By now, you may have already guessed that I wasn't really kidnapped. I want to thank Data for all the information he provided me with. I trust that he is now standing beside you." Angela leaned forward. "Life is only a game. You just have to learn how to play. By the way, you were right to assume I'm human. But you never figured it out; my name isn't really Grunland. That's a piece of the puzzle you'll have to figure out for yourselves. I've won this round, Captain. Now what are you going to do about it?" Leaning back, Angela smiled smugly at them 

until her image faded. 

"What information did you give her, Data?" 

"I only spoke of my. . . .family." Sudden realization dawned on the android's face. "I told her that Lore's parts were being stored at the Daystrom Institute." 

The captain turned back to his console. "Computer, contact the Daystrom Institute." A short while later, a conversation with Leah Brahms confirmed that Lore's parts had been reported stolen. No one had determined how this feat had been accomplished. Lore had been stored under heavy security. 

"Well, Angela, you've won the first round," the captain admitted. "But the game's not over." He looked up at Data. "She wants the game to continue. Otherwise, she would not have sent that Data chip." 

"We will be ready for round two, sir." The firm determination in Data's face told the captain that his android officer would come out of this all right. And Angela would not get the better of either of them again. 

The End


End file.
